Drabbles for challlenges
by randomfantast
Summary: First Drabble: Peter Pettigrew has been cornered by Sirius Black after betraying the Potters. Story for the D&D Harry Potter challenge (year 1)
1. 1 Out of sight

He was in trouble. Deep trouble. One might even consider it to be serious trouble.

The automatic response to that thought 'no, Sirius trouble', had Peter cringing in an awkward reaction, but it was actually a rather good description of his current situation. Yes, perhaps he had been a coward and a bad friend by betraying James. But really, what choice did he have? He was being threatened by Voldemort _himself_. Being heroic and chivalrous was all very fine, but it just did not appeal that much once some madman pointed out what fine snake food his your testicles would make, and would he like to prepare them himself? Nagini did prefer her testicles salted and with a dash of oregano. Once the dark lord had mentioned that the frying pan was over there, in the corner, Peter had immediately blurted out 'Potter cottage in Godric Hollow' before he could even think about gathering some courage or doing the chivalrous Gryffindor thing.

So, betraying one of his best friends had seemed a logical choice at the time, but sadly the situation had not improved afterwards.

Of course Peter had tried to hide (he realised he would have to explain quite a bit if something happened to James, Lily and little Harry, and that no matter how events turned out to be it would be much, much better for him if he were somewhere else just being inconspicuous), but apparently the old house of his grandmother was not the best place for that. Once the wards had warned him that someone was approaching Peter had run faster than he had ever run before. While running he just seemed unable to think clearly. His head was a mess of random thoughts circling about, from remembering playing hide and seek as a little child and always being found first to how he was happy that Sirius had never played Quidditch as a seeker because his attention span was just too short (thank Merlin for that). Peter had this vague idea that he was a wizard, not an untalented one even, and still he was utterly unable to think of any spell besides reparo, and well, that was not very useful at the moment. 'A spell' he thought, 'any bloody useful spell will do', but absolutely nothing came to mind.

Peter dashed around corners, hurried past muggles, almost tripped over a stroller, and suddenly he was cornered. Just his luck, running into a dead end street. Peter wheezed and puffed (he normally did not really bother with such tiring things as 'exercise') and he saw an enraged Sirius coming closer and closer. While Sirius started to scream and yell Peter caught his breath and suddenly he had one of the few epiphanies he would ever have. They were the only two people, beside Lord Voldemort and the now very dead Potters to be accurate, who knew who had been the secret keeper of the Potters cottage. So, as long as nobody believed Sirius, or if Sirius was sadly unable to tell his version of the events, Peter was all settled and save.

Mysteriously enough this is where the epiphany apparently ended, because hiding out the rest of ones natural life as a rat is not exactly an ideal situation and can not be recommended in any similar situation. In the years to come Peter would often be angry at himself for being such an impulsive idiot. His wandwork had actually been quite good, confounding the muggles, slicing of his own finger (that really, really, really hurt) and using almost all his magical energy to cast the blasting hex of a lifetime. The following explosion was enormous. Peter turned himself into a rat as fast as he could and then took a second to just enjoy the results of his spell. The whole street had turned into whirlwind of chaos, with people screening and crying, blood and random bits of people lying everywhere and those who had been closest to the strange screaming men in cloaks were lucky if they were alive.

Peter felt strangely calm, as if he was in the eye of the storm. He heard the screaming, crying and the closer coming sirens from the muggle fire pliese arms (as he vaguely remembered them being called) as if they were being blocked out by some pretty decent earplugs, or a mediocre privacy spell, and only later he would remember the awful smell of blood, smoke and sewer and throw up. He sneaked into the nearest open pipe and walked away quietly without looking back even once.


	2. 2 Luna and Cedric

AN: Inspired by the Unusual Ship Bingo. Written for the D&D Harry potter Challenge (Year one)

Luna sometimes wished she was sorted into Hufflepuff. Firstly because their common was relatively easy to get into. Once you remembered what rhythm to type on what exact barrel you were good to go. Not that she did not like the ever present opportunity to learn that the entrance to her own common room provided, but it was a fact that she could have learned quite a lot of other things in all the time she spent just waiting outside the door when she did not know the answer to the question the door asked.

Secondly the Hufflepuffs were in general very friendly towards other students, especially of their own house. Luna supposed this had to do with the lack of nargles around their common room. Perhaps people were happier, and therefore more friendly when the nargles did not take their shoes?

But it took over a year to find the best part of Hufflepuff house. In oktober of Luna's second year, shortly before Halloween, some of her housemates felt the need to laugh at Luna. Luna was used to this, but she still found it rather uncomfortable. While she patiently waited for them to leave her alone a prefect appeared. Most of the prefects did not seem to care very much if some students were not being nice, but this one certainly did. After he sternly told them to leave her alone they actually had a nice conversation and he listened to her newest ideas about the magical properties of pumpkin juice.

Ever since that day Luna felt a bit more cheerful when she saw Cedric Diggory. After a while she even felt as if she had a blubbering humdinger in her belly every time she saw him. She supposed it was just a normal side effect of Cedric.


	3. 3 A Visit From Sirius Black

AN: Written for the Unusual Ship Bingo, prompt 72 'Aubergine' Sirius-Fleur and the D&D Harry Potter Challenge (Year 1)

Word count: 300

'Class, as you know, today we have a very important guest' madame Le Brun began. 'Please give a warm welcome to Sirius Black, the most famous former prisoner of the wizarding world.'

All the students in the class quieted and stared at the door. Fleur was also eagerly anticipation their special guest. What kind of man would he be? He had been in Azkaban, the most frightening prison in all of magical Europe. Would he look very dark and dangerous like the criminal that some people still said he was? Or starving and gaunt perhaps, like that muggle herion junkie she had seen in Paris once?

The man that entered the classroom did not look like either. Disappointingly, he looked like any normal wizard. Fleurs friend Sophie actually blurted out that he look just like a regular person. To which mr. Black responded with: 'No my, brother was Regulus, and I am Sirius, Sirius Black. I have come here to tell you about my time in Azkaban and to explain why every person has the right to a fair trial. As you may know I was arrested, thrown into Azkaban without a trial and only released after three years. Had I had a fair trial this would never had happened.'

Fleur listened entranced to this wizarding Nelson Mandela. Ever since his much publicised release sirius Black was touring the world advocating prison reform, so of course Fleur had heard of the man. But seeing him in real life, hearing his story about the constant psychological torture in Azkaban was a whole new experience.

After Sirius Black left Fleur was almost speechless. That such prisons still existed in the UK! In the 1990s! Of course she joined the class 'write a prisoner' program.

Carefully she started her letter, 'Dear miss Bellatrix'.


	4. 4 A magical ride

Meet cute challenge 19. The "My car broke down and you're the only one who stopped to help" meet-cute

Unusual ship bingo 71 71. "Muggle Star" - Sirius/Petunia

Word count stay: 500

A magical ride

As Petuna was driving home from her work as a secretary at Grunnings she saw a motorcycle standing still next to the road. Its lights were flashing and somebody was crouching next to it.

Petunia sighed. 'That is what you get for driving such an unreliable vehicle' she mumbled. 'I am so happy to have my dependable car'. She wanted to pass the motorcycle. Some ruffian driving a motorcycle clearly was not anybody she was obliged to help, and she _really_ did not want her boss Vernon observing her associating with such a person. She immediately pictured him grumbling about motorcycles and the idiots that drove them (it was one of his more frequent rants after all).

But her conscience made an inconvenient appearance and pointed out that as a proper British citizen, it was her duty to help someone in need. So grudgingly Petunia stopped her reliable car and stepped out.

'Thank Merl.. uhm Mary' the owner of the bike said. 'I have been waiting for hours for somebody to stop. People keep on passing by, but nobody helped me. Could you give me a lift to the nearest garage?' Petunia was surprised that the man was actually rather handsome and spoke proper English.

'Of course' she answered 'just hop in the car and we'll drive to Little Whinging.' 'Little What?' the man responded 'Well, as long as there is a garage I am happy, but that sounds very quaint'. 'It is' Petunia said. 'I am not sure wether I would like to spend my life here, but according to my boss the real estate has the most stable prices in all of England.' 'That actually sounds like a good reason not to live there' the man joked and Petunia laughed and agreed with him.

Joking about the hindrances of living in a small town ('imagine having the same garden and car as all of your neighbours' 'nooooo, that sounds dreadful') they reached the garage. 'Well this is my stop, thank you so much for your help' the man said and Petunia suddenly felt very sad that this exciting man was exiting her car. She had had more fun in the last fifteen minutes than she had in the last fifteen days.

'Well, uhm, she mumbled, perhaps when the bike is fixed you can take me for a ride?'

'Yes!' the man said, with a mysterious smile, 'I promise you, it wil be magical..'

'Magical?' Petunia gasped. 'Of course, my bike makes every trip seem like a fairytale. Or it does to me. But, well, you'll just have to experience that for yourself. First, let me introduce myself, my name is Sirius Black.'

Petunia was flabbergasted. Had she just asked a complete stranger for a ride on a motorcycle? An actual motorcycle that she just witnessed having engine troubles? Well, she only lived once she decided. She smiled at the handsome stranger, winked, and told him: 'My name is Petunia Evans and it truly is pleasure to meet you.'


End file.
